


Being Domestic Can Be Good Sometimes

by aquamoonrock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergent, Children, Domestic, Established Relationship, Latte Week 2020, Latte Week 2k20, M/M, Married Latte, OC children - Freeform, OCs - Freeform, Possible post-canon?, Prompt:Family, Very domestic, Very fluffy, sweet family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamoonrock/pseuds/aquamoonrock
Summary: Latte Wek 2020 Prompt: FamilyLance and Matt have their day off. They have their daily morning life with their kids. If anything, they would love to keep this life with their kids forever. Very sweet and short to the point.
Relationships: Latte Family, Matt Holt & Lance, Matt Holt/Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Being Domestic Can Be Good Sometimes

The loud ringing of Matt’s phone makes him reach out his hand instinctively. He throws himself awake by sitting up quickly. Matt rubs his eyes to clear any boogers blurring his vision and turns to his peacefully sleeping husband. Lance’s shoulder raises up and down subtly. The first one to wake was Matt, as always. Lance have always woken up later than Matt. It’s not like Matt minded since Lance will eventually wake up in time for work. However, since today was their day off, he decides to let Lance catch some more sleep. While it was their day off, Eliza still had school to go to. Matt raises himself to his feet and stretches his muscles.

He goes straight to wake up his six-year old daughter who resided in the room directly across. Though Caro also shared the room with her. His bed was put next to hers and he was snuggly comfortable under his blankets. What really mattered was Eliza waking up in time so she could catch her bus. Matt shook his daughter gently.

“Eliza, sweetie. You gotta wake up.”

She groans a bit and rose from her bed. It creaks slightly from her sitting up. “Already…?”

“Mhm. C’mon. Get ready.” He holds her up as she tries to focus on her surroundings.

“Okay…” She slips out of her bed and trudges to the bathroom. He chuckles and goes to prepare for the morning. He brewed his cup of coffee and prepared his toast for his breakfast. Unlike other mornings, he didn’t care for his attire. All he wanted was to be comfortable in his pjs on his day off. He sits at the table, sipping his coffee and checking his phone for news and social media.

His daughter climbs into her chair, dressed ready for the day and with her favorite bowl in her hands. She places it with a clink onto the table. Noticing that her cereal wasn’t immediately on her table, she turns to her dad.

“Daddy. Can I have the cereal box, please?” She points to the cereal box on the counter and Matt retrieves it for her. She gives a toothy grin and goes to pour her cereal into the bowl. The shake was quieter and hollow, hinting that Matt should go to the store to get more cereal later. Matt left out the milk for Eliza since he knew she ate her morning cereal daily. Though he poured it for her as she prepares for her cereal.

“Thank you, Daddy!” She immediately digs in but then stops abruptly. This makes Matt halt his actions too as he observes Eliza’s strange behavior.

“I forgot something important!” She exclaims. Eliza runs to the front in order to retrieve something. Matt was a bit confused. However, he was also wondering where Lance is. While Lance gets up a bit later, he would usually come downstairs around this time. Before he could linger more on those thoughts, his little daughter came back, flailing a flimsy paper behind her.

Eliza placed her permission slip on the table with a soft plop. Matt takes a sip of his daily morning coffee and sets the mug gently onto the table. His daughter moves her paper slightly away from the wet circular bottom of his mug, protecting it like it was some important government paper. She puffs her cheeks up.

“Daddy!” She starts. “Sign the paper so I can go to the field trip! Pleeaaasee!” Eliza drags out her ‘please’, hoping her dad gets the sign.

Her little feet shift her weight from her heels to the front of her feet. She rocks back and forth, making her look like she’s almost hopping. Matt laughs and takes the paper to read the information. On the sheet, he immediately notices Eliza’s scribbly handwriting of her name. Though he can tell she spent the time to make it look neat and orderly.

On the permission slip, there were details about Eliza’s trip to the zoo. Matt remembers brief memories about his time at the zoo as a kindergartener. Particularly, the smell but also how fascinating all the animals were. They were so close to touch, except for the glass wall that separates them. He was disappointed, but it was probably for the best. It’s not the wisest decision to leave six-year-old children around large animals. With how bright his daughter’s eyes shone, he can’t wait for her to experience the same type of fascination.

“Alright, Eliza. Bring me the pen,” he says as he gestures to her, opening his palm. This makes her squeal with delight and run across to his office for a pen. He laughs softly as he amusingly watches his daughter hurry for a pen. She plops his favorite black ballpoint pen into his palm. He quickly signs the permission slip with his signature and details and hands it back to his daughter.

“Thank you, daddy!” She gives him a smooch on his shaven cheek and runs to put her permission slip into her folder.

It took Lance a suspiciously long time to get down the stairs but as soon as he did, Matt immediately knew why. One of the twins were strapped on his chest while the other was revealed as Lance turned. It was another product that he ordered online. Matt bet it was because of the advertisements that kept popping onto the side.

“Don’t I look like the coolest papa around? I also got the baby bottles strapped. It’s like I’m prepared for a mission.” With a quick flick of his hand, he spun the capped baby bottles into his hands. “Ready for action.”

Matt snorts. “Lance. That is the strangest get up that I’ve seen you in. I’m not sure if it’s mission ready.” Lance sulks his arms at his husband’s response and then slipped the bottles back into their places.

“Ugh, C’mon Mattie. It’s not that bad! Besides- I’m carrying the twins. That means less work for you.”

“Or for you if I have to carry the twins.” Matt takes another swig at his coffee, hiding his smirk.

“Okay, okay. It’s not going to be fair for the both of us. But I think it’s still pretty cool.” Lance places his hands on his hips, carefully swaying to not wake the twins up. Just as soon as Lance finished his sentence, Caro walks down the stairs, carrying his favorite blankie.

Lance turns around. “Perfect timing, Caro! Do you like Papa’s new carrier?”

Caro stares at both of his dads. Though he stared at Lance’s whole getup and scrunches his face. “It weirrrdd!” He giggles as he goes down the steps and to the table. Eliza comes back to the table to finish her cereal. This was another opportunity to change Matt’s mind on the design.

“How about you Eliza? Do you like this?”  
  
Eliza shovels her cereal in her move before answering. “Nooooo. It’s like two backpacks!”

Lance huffs. “Your siblings are not backpacks!” He groans before finally resigning to his family’s opinions. “Fiiiiine. I guess this getup isn’t as cool as I thought….maybe.”

Matt rolls his eyes and takes another sip. “You’ll be fine. You’ll probably order the next cool thing that you see. You’re sorta being like Romelle after she discovered that she can order food online.”

“But that’s different! She bought five whole pizzas! Five whole pizzas for herself!”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re buying all the cool things that you see on the internet.” Matt smirks and stares right at his husband.

“Ughhh. Fine. But I’m going to get another cool thing next time.”

Matt snorts at Lance’s determination to buy another thing from the internet. He checks the clock on their pale kitchen wall. It was almost time for Eliza to hurry and get to her bus. As if on cue, Eliza was finishing her breakfast by slurping the rest of her sugary milk.

“Eliza, sweetie, you have to go.”

“Okay, daddy!” She hops off her chair in one swoop and runs to the front door where her backpack is resting.

“Have a good day, Eliza,” Lance calls out as she runs to the door with her tiny feet.

“You too, Papa! Love you!” Her voice trails as she runs. Matt follows her but turns quickly to Lance.

“Please. Make sure you take that thing off,” Matt snickers and turns back to go to the front door. Lance lets out a scandalized gasp.

“Ugh! It’s not that bad!” He throws his hand in the air and then goes upstairs to change out of the getup.

Matt helps Eliza put her jacket on and unlocks the door. “Alright. They’ll be here in about two minutes.”

Eliza slips on her little doll-like shoes and makes out the door. Matt makes sure that the door behind them is closed and looks towards the road. Eliza waits at the mailbox, eager to get to school. Mostly because she wants to turn in her permission slip to the zoo. On cue, the bright banana yellow bus stops in front of their house. Matt gives a smooch on her cheek before making sure everything was on her.

“Have a good day, Eliza.”

“Bye Daddy!” She gives a little wave until she gets seated onto the bus. Matt returns the wave with his own and a soft smile on his face. The door of the bus closes and makes its way towards school. He lets out a sigh and goes back into the house. Matt immediately spots Caro in front of his tablet, tapping at the children's videos on the video site. He smiles and sits on the couch for a breather. Lance comes down, assumingly put the twins back into their beds.

“Finally. A break from both of our workplaces at the same time,” Lance goes to plop onto the couch with Matt. Matt shifts his weight to press his head into Lance’s shoulder, letting out a ‘mhm’. Lance holds Matt’s hand and massages it with his thumb.

“But you know a job that we can’t ever get a break from? Being parents,” Matt smiles, staring at his son playing with the tablet in front of them.

“But it’s something that we both didn’t expect to enjoy right?”

“Mhmmm. Though, what do you want to do for today? Walk around the park with the twins and Caro? Or do you want to lay down here and kiss me while we finish the rest of the show’s fourth season?” Matt breathes softly against Lance’s neck. Lance let’s out a comfortable groan while he thinks about it.

“Well, putting on that entire getup was a hassle,” he says as he turns his head to face Matt. Matt immediately lifts his head to face Lance in return. “How about finishing the fourth season? I’ve been dying to watch the end of it.”

Matt gives Lance a kiss on the lips. “Mmmm…Fine. Though you better not fall asleep again.”

“What do you mean fall asleep? You did too.”

Matt laughs at this. “Yeah, fair enough.”

They give each other another kiss before Matt goes to grab the controller for their system. Even if they both know that their days can’t always be like this, they’ll just indulge in whatever they have in the present.


End file.
